Three-dimensional printing using polymerization is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330 to Charles Hull discloses a system for iterative polymerization of a liquid. However, the system of the Hull patent results in a 3D object having a generally consistent composition. Later systems also are limited in the sense that the 3D objects they produce have a generally consistent composition.